Mi Consejero del Amor
by GaaYaku
Summary: Tenten es una chica bastante enamoradiza. Ella tendra problemas con los hombres y un chico decide ayudarla. Lograra reparar sus errores? o el caera frente a sus encantos? Amor! Comedia! y un pesimo Summary! xD / NejiTen Three-Shot
1. Aprendiendo la Regla

Hola a Todos!!

Aquí estoy para traerles este Three-Shot NejiTen

Lo hice un three-shot pork era bastante largo ^^U

Espero que les guste OwO … ~

_Nota: Este one-Shot fue inspirado en la película "He's just not that into you". Cualquier parecido fue hecho intencionalmente"_

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**CAP. 1.- Aprendiendo la "Regla"**

_¿No le ha pasado tener tu alma gemela justo enfrente de tus ojos y no haberlo notado? ¿Alcanzar la felicidad a partir de mucha angustia y rechazo? ¿Nunca han sentido que al final… todo valió la pena?_

La vida da muchas vueltas para llegar a su punto final. En muchas ocasiones, ese punto estaba más cerca de lo que creías…

. . .

Había tenido una cita con un chico, Kotaro. La pase muy bien y me reí bastante. Al final, yo le pase mi número telefónico y él me dijo que me llamaría luego.

Pase varios días esperando su llamada. Hacía de todo al lado del teléfono, cada vez que sonaba me ponía como loca y al tomar la llamada resultaba que no era el. Parecía una maniática, y hasta ahora es que me doy cuanta.

- ¿No crees que esto ya es demasiado?- me decía mi amiga sentada sobre la mi escritorio y viendo como miraba el teléfono impacientemente-.

-No se dé que hablas Sakura. Solo hago mi trabajo- fingí ordenar unos papeles mientras la miraba de reojo y también al teléfono, el cual no había sonado en toda la mañana-… ¿En serio crees… que soy una obsesiva?- pregunte mirándola fijamente-.

- Completamente- contesto burlonamente alzando una ceja- creo que debes dejar de desesperarte tanto y preocuparte mas por tu trabajo- coloco una mano sobre el montón de papeles sobre mi escritorio. Suspiré-.

- Como digas- pesadamente aparte mi vista del teléfono y seguí con mi trabajo-.

Todo iba normal. Sakura había regresado a su escritorio y me había dejado trabajar con todo el papeleo que tenía que hacer -trabajar en una Revista no es lo más cómodo que digamos-, hasta que ya no pude mas.

- ¿Y si lo llamo?- pregunte volteando a ver a mi amiga, quien solo me miro con cara de "no puedo creer lo desesperada que esta"-… es que así me ahorrare las molestias-.

- ¡No!, por ninguna circunstancia debes llamarlo; pensará que estás muy desesperada- la miré confundida en lo que ella inspeccionaba mi expresión-.

-… Pero… si estoy muy desesperada- corregí volviéndome hacia el teléfono y haciendo ademan de tomarlo, pero su mano me detuvo- vamos, por favor, solo una llamadita- le rogué-.

- No lo hagas Tenten- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Mis orbes chocolate mostraban suplica, y sus ojos jade mostraban autoridad, así que no tuve otra elección que hacerle caso a ella-.

. . .

Ya era de noche y me encontraba en mi casa, sola, dando vueltas de un lado para otro al frente del teléfono, debatiéndome entre llamarlo o esperar a que me llame… vaya dilema el mio.

Al final me vino una idea brillante a la cabeza. Él me había comentado que trabajaba en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era buscar una excusa para ir a verlo. Tome mi chaqueta y salí de casa.

Al llegar, entre al bar cuidadosamente. Había muchas personas; unas bebiendo y otras… bueno, ya saben. Pase a la barra y me senté en uno de las sillas.

- ¿Quiere algo de tomar?- me pregunto uno de los meseros mientras se acercaba a mi. Era alto, de pelo castaño y largo, recogido en la punta, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención eran sus peculiares ojos color perla… si, perla, tan blancos como la luna-.

- Oh, no… gracias, yo… estoy esperando a alguien- dije moviendo una de mis manos en el aire nerviosamente. El chico se alejo-.

Pasaron horas y no había ni rastro de Kotaro. No quería ni pensar en que… me había mentido o algo así, no sería la primera vez que alguien lo hace. Siempre me veía involucrada en situaciones parecidas a esta.

- Oye… ¿ya vas a pedir algo?- dijo una voz que ya había escuchado antes. Era el chico de hace unas horas. Voltee para verlo y me encontré de nuevo con esos orbes alvinos mirándome-.

- Jejeje, no, gracias- el chico me miro curiosamente, como si intentara descubrir lo que en realidad tramaba-.

- Y… ¿a quién esperas?-dijo comenzando a organizar algunas copas-.

- Estoy… esperando a un chico que trabaja aquí; Kotaro- respondí nerviosamente mientras lo veía trabajar-.

- Uh, lo siento, pero Kotaro salió a un viaje de negocios y no volverá dentro de varios días- entristecí, él pareció darse cuenta- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me pregunto-.

-… Ten… Tenten- paro de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me miro fijamente-.

- Pues, Tente, le diré que te llame- no, no, ¡no!, grave error-.

- ¡no!, no te molestes… lo que pasa es que… yo estaba pasando por aquí y… decidí entrar a saludarlo y… entregarle algo que me presto, es todo- agregué moviendo mi mano nerviosamente de un lado a otro-.

- bueno… entonces ¿Qué le ibas a entregar?- pregunto de lo más relajado. Ojala yo estuviera del mismo modo, porque creo que estaba tan nerviosa que hasta las manos me sudaban ¡y nunca lo hacen!-.

- Yo… yo… -en ese instante recordé algo que me podría sacar de mi problema- yo vine… a traerle- dije buscando algo en mi bolso, y lo encontré- ¡esto!...- tenia entre mis dedos un pequeño bolígrafo-.

- Ah,… si quieres yo lo doy- se ofreció sonrientemente. Por unos segundos me perdí en esa sonrisa de comercial (jaja xD!!) que tenia-.

- ¡No!,… es que no quiero molestarte, en serio- retire el bolígrafo de su vista rápidamente-.

- No es molestia, se lo daré cuando regrese- no me quedó de otra que dárselo y esperar que mi mentira funcione. Tomo el bolígrafo y lo observo durante unos segundos-… ¿Doctor… Muelitas?- dijo extrañado leyendo las escrituras en el bolígrafo-.

-Jejeje, si… uno nunca sabe qué tipo de dentistas les gustan a las otras personas- que patético, no podía creer todo lo que estaba haciendo… solo espero que se lo crea-.

- pero si mi padre es su dentista- BOOM!!!, eso me pasaba por estar inventando historias. Me rendí-.

- Bien… no vine a traerle nada, solo vine porque… pues… había tenido una cita con él y me dijo que me llamaría y yo… no sé, vine para hablar con él- lo solté todo. No sabía porque, pero con él me sentí en la libertad de hacerlo-.

- Ya veo… Vamos, te invito una copa- me paso una copa y me sirvió un poco de sake- espérame aquí, no tardare mucho- el chico se fue a atender a unos clientes que estaban cerca mientras yo solo lo miraba-.

. . .

Solo quedábamos nosotros dos y algunos clientes más que estaban un poco más apartados.

-… Por eso te digo que si un hombre no te llama… es porque no quiere estar contigo- concluyo, para después tomar un sorbo de su bebida-.

- Claro…- dije anotando lo dicho en una pequeña libretita que casualmente tenía en el bolso-… ¿algo más que debería saber?-.

- Si… veras,… cuando un chico le dice a una chica que le dé su teléfono… es que realmente no está interesado, ¿entiendes?- prestaba atención a cada cosa que me decía, y todo lo anotaba-… pero si en verdad quiere estar contigo, el te llamara… Uno de los errores más comunes que cometen las mujeres es ser demasiado pegadas- ¡auch!, eso fue doloroso para mí-… pasar cada momento de sus vidas esperando la llamada de un hombre- ¡¡KABOOM!!, segundo strike-… y por sobre todas las cosas, ser demasiado obsesivas; si él ve que no estás muy interesada, él ira por ti-¡¡Tercer strike y estoy FUERA!!-.

- Creo… que he hecho muchas cosas mal entonces- me sentí derrumbar. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?, que patética- ¿hay más cosas?-.

-Claro… esta la "Regla"- lo mire curiosa- "Regla" es todo lo que te he dicho. Esa es la regla de las relaciones. Es como cuando un chico está contigo por muchos años contigo y no se han casado;… la "regla" es que terminaran separados, así es siempre-.

- Pero… mi amiga Sakura lleva muchos años con su novio y no se han casado- quede pensativa… ¿Y si Sakura y Sasuke se separaban?-.

-Entonces ellos son la "excepción"- ahora sí que estaba confundida- la "excepción" son aquellos a los que las reglas no les afecta, aquellos que las logran vencer- eso era más comprensible-.

- Eso sí lo puedo entender- ahora estaba entendiendo un poco mas estas cosas de la "Regla"- y… ¿algo mas?- tome un sorbo de mi bebida-.

- Mmm… creo que no- me dio otra de sus sonrisas-… uh, mira la hora- miro su reloj de muñeca- lo siento, debemos cerrar… hablaremos después- agrego y me entrego una tarjeta con un número telefónico- este es mi numero de celular y el de mi oficina aquí en el bar- lo observe durante unos minutos-.

-¿sabes?... me fije… que no me dijiste tu nombre- que despistada había sido. Hablando con un chico del cual no me sabía ni el nombre-.

-oh, claro… mi nombre es Neji Hyuga- sonrió' otra vez-… hablaremos después- dijo y se marcho con los demás empleados-.

. . .

Llegue a mi casa algo cansada. Me deje tumbar sobre las suaves y acogedoras sábanas de mi cómoda cama. Deje que mi mente recorriera todo lo que había pasado hoy. Desde las imparables horas de trabajo en la oficina, hasta mi reciente conversación con… Neji. Entonces di un vuelco a la "regla". Al fin entendía porque los hombres siempre me dejaban en la primera cita, que loco, ¿no?. Bueno… por lo menos se… que mañana será un día mejor…

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Nee~ que les pareció?!?! Owo?

Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado n.n

Nos leemos en la próxima

Chao!! ~


	2. Señales…

**Hola!! n.n  
Bueno.. no he tenido muchos post ademas del de Nanami-chan.. asi que se lo dedico a ella!!! xD (espero que te guste ^^)  
Aquie les dejo la segunda parte del Three-shot NejiTen "Mi Consejero del Amor"**

**Enojoy It!! ~**

* * *

CAP. 2.- Señales…

_"… Señales. La vida te da señales de muchas maneras y para muchas cosas. Algunas de ellas están justo en frente de tus narices, otras, son más complejas y susceptibles a la percepción…_

Hay que aprender a interpretar las indicaciones que se nos ofrecen. No siempre las cosas son lo que aparentan ser…"

. . .

Me encontraba con mi amiga Sakura, su novio Sasuke y un amigo de él, Kai, en un bar de la ciudad. Era algo así como una "cita doble". El chico se la pasó hablando y coqueteando conmigo todo el tiempo que estuvimos en el bar, mientras que Sakura y Sasuke no paraban de lanzarse miradas apasionadas entre ellos. Creían que no los miraba…

-… Fue un placer haberte conocido, preciosa- dijo Kai seductoramente a la vez que besaba mi mano derecha ya a la hora de la despedida-… toma…- me paso una pequeña hojita con un… número telefónico…-… llámame después- me guiñó un ojo-.

- E-esto significa… -lo mire sorprendida y a la vez emocionada-… esto significa que… que no me vas a dejar plantada, es decir, no vamos a tener una cita para después olvidarnos completamente uno del otro… ¡tendremos una relación estable!- no me di cuenta en el momento, pero a medida que iba hablando el rostro de Kai se iba desfigurando en una mueca poco a poco-.

-Emm… hablaremos… después… Adiós, Tenten- me acerque peligrosamente a el… pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo ya se había marchado con Sasuke, con quien había llegado-.

- Tenten… creo que lo acabas de espantar- me dijo Sakura un tanto desconfiada mientras tomaba su bolso y el mío y me movía un poco para despertarme de mis "fantasías", como ella les decía-.

No, Sakura… siento que esto será amor a lo grande- negué totalmente ilusionada.

Tome mi bolso y guarde la pequeña hojita en uno de los bolsillos internos. Encontré una tarjeta que me llamo la atención;… la que me había dado Neji. La tome y la observe durante unos segundos. "Ya no necesitare esto mas…" pensé y rompí la tarjeta en cuatro pedazos, los cuales guarde en mi bolso, ya que el basurero estaba al otro lado de la sala.

. . .

Me había ido con Sakura a nuestra "cita doble", así que ella fue quien me llevo a mi hogar después de la velada con Sasuke y el guapo de Kai.

Al entrar en mi departamento lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación. Solté mi bolso en la cama, me quite los zapatos y me recosté sobre el colchón. Para mi gran asombro, estaba pensando en Neji, en qué estaría haciendo en estos momentos.

Salte de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Encendí la regadera y espere a que se calentara mientras me quitaba sin prisa la ropa. Entre y me di un ducha sin presión y totalmente despreocupada, ya que por primera vez veía que algo si andaba bien.

Al salir de la ducha, me vestí con mis prendas de dormir y me senté en la cama al lado del teléfono. Tome el bolso y saque de él la hojita que me había dado Kai.

Un toque… dos toques… tres toques… nada. Lo llame alrededor de cinco veces y no tomaban la llamada desde el otro lado del teléfono. Me pregunte que había hecho mal y luego todo encajo un poquito. Recordé lo que había dicho Sakura, "…Creo que lo asustaste…", y luego que tenía el teléfono que Neji me había dado, pero lo había roto así que fui por un poco de cinta adhesiva y uní las cuatro partes.

Primero llame al número de su casa. La line sonó varias veces y luego hablo la contestadora diciendo que dejara un mensaje. Colgué antes del afamado "piiii". Entonces decidí llamarlo a su oficina, de seguro que estaba trabajando.

- ¿Hola?- se escucho su voz del otro lado del auricular. Era él otra vez-.

- Hola Neji. Soy yo, Tenten, la chica que ayudaste el jueves en el bar- los alude muy alegremente-… lamento interrumpirte en tus horas de trabajo-.

- Oh, si… te recuerdo. No te preocupes, realmente no me interrumpiste en nada. Su voz se escuchaba algo agotada, seguro que de tanto trabajar-… ¿y bien?... ¿en que te puedo ayudar?-.

- Bueno… veras, es para un consejo- dije recostándome sobre la almohada- es sobre un chico con quien tuve una cita hace unas horas-.

-Mmm… dame un minuto…- escuche el sonido del teléfono chocar con la mesa y poco segundo después, algo parecido a una puerta cerrándose… luego lo tomo de nuevo- ahora sí,… ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-.

-Bien… Fui a una "cita doble" con mi amiga, su novio y un amigo de él. El chico fue muy atento conmigo y al final e dio su número telefónico…- pare de hablar y espere una reacción de él, ya que no había hecho ni un solo ruido-.

-… ¿De eso te preocupas?,… eso está muy bien- parecía un tanto alegre. Tal vez se alegraba por mí o por el hecho de no tener que darme más consejos. No lo sé-… si EL te dio su número telefónico, significa que en serio le gustas… o… ¿hay algo más?-.

- De hecho si… Me emocione tanto de lo que paso que le pregunte que si esto significaba que iríamos en serio…- escuché un suspiro. Seguí- y casi lo beso, pero se fue antes de que ocurriera… ¿Hice algo mal?- pregunté ignorando algunas cosas-.

- ¡Claro que sí!- parecía decepcionado-… te dije que si te mantuvieras desinteresada frente a un hombre él caería rendido a tus pies… pero hiciste todo lo contrario-.

-Uhh, creo que tienes razón- debía admitirlo;… se me había escapado ese detalle-… ¿y qué me recomiendas?-.

- Nada… ya no vale la pena, no lo harás cambiar de opinión de ninguna manera- se notaba convencido, así que le creí-… debes buscar otro chico-.

- Bien… Gracias por todo Neji, en serio te debo una- agradecí profundamente haber ido aquel día a buscar a Kotaro-… creo que debes seguir trabajando-.

- ¡¡Bah!!, se saben cuidar solos- en ese instante se escuchó un leve sonido, como de algo rompiéndose-… no puede ser; creí que serian mas ordenados… Lo siento Tenten, pero el deber llama- me despedí de él y luego colgué-.

Desde ese momento me propuse no hacer nada sin antes consultárselo a Neji. Y cuando dije eso, lo dije en serio…

. . .

-Oh… Reiji…- decía entre besos. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sillón de su casa-.

-… Ten… ten…- decía él entre los besos. ¡Realmente besaba bien!, era un experto besador-.

Reiji me gustaba en verdad. Había salido con él en secundaria y luego se fue a vivir a otro país… así que no lo vi más. Regreso hace una semana y desde entonces nos estábamos viendo mucho… y todo desemboco en esto.

-… ¿Y… podremos… salir… mañana?- pregunté curiosa y con algunas dudas entre besos y caricias-.

-… No… lo… creo…- respondió de igual manera… Espera un minuto… ¡¿Dijo "no lo creo"?!. Me separe bruscamente de él y lo mire consternada-.

- ¿A qué te refieres con que no lo crees?- de notaba claramente que me había enojado por la respuesta que me había ofrecido. Yo que estaba tan ilusionada. Otra vez-.

- Tenten… yo lo siento mucho, en verdad me gustas, pero… me mudare de nuevo a otro país y no creo que eso funcione- se disculpo con su expresión mas apenada-.

Lo medite un poco y luego de unos cuantos segundos llegué a una conclusión;… debía de llamar a Neji…  
-Mmm… ¿me permites un segundo?, debo ir al tocador- al asintió' algo desorientado y yo me dirigí a baño, donde saque de mi bolso la tarjeta y marque en mi celular su número de celular. Esperé-.

-… ¿Hola?- su voz se escuchaba algo sin aliento, hasta se podría decir que un poco agitada-.

-¡Neji!, que bueno que contestas, necesito tu ayuda… ¿interrumpo algo?- pregunte al escuchar otra voz del otro lado distinta a la de Neji. Era una voz femenina-.

-Oh, no te preocupes, en seguida te atiendo…-después habló a la otra persona a su lado y un poco bajo- Nena, debo atender una llamada…- luego escuche un "muy bien, no te tardes mucho" y después silencio-… ¿Me decías?- volvió a hablarme Neji-.

- ah, es que… escucha… Estoy con un chico. Nos estábamos besando y le pregunte que si podríamos salir mañana y él me…- no pude seguir ya que fui interrumpida-.

- Huye…- fue lo único que me dijo-.

-¿Qué?, pero ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que me contesto- me queje haciendo puchero como una niña de seis años-.

- ¿Qué?, ¿te dijo que si?- pregunto sorprendida e ingenuamente-.

-… No- conteste después de meditarlo un poco-.

-… Huye- me repitió' de nuevo como si fuera "algo grave"- ¿Qué excusa tomo para decir que no?-.

- Me dijo que haría un viaje- respondí algo confundida, ya que no sabía que tenía eso que ver con lo que estábamos hablando-.

- ¿A dónde te dijo que se iría de viaje?- volvió a preguntar con un deje de curiosidad. Abrí un poco la puerta del baño lentamente y asome la cabeza-.

- ¡¿A dónde se supone que te vas a ir de viaje, Reiji?!- le grité desde el baño y el se encontraba no muy lejos, en la sala-.

- ¡Me voy a Asashikawa!, ¡En la isla de Hokkaido!- contesto en un grito desde el sillón donde aun me esperaba. Cerré la puerta otra vez y proseguí-.

- Dice que se va a Asashikawa- le conteste a Neji, quien seguía esperando mi respuesta-.

-No le creas y huye de ahí- me aconsejo como quien le dice a alguien que se alje de algo dañino-.

-Bien, como tu digas- agregue y luego nos despedimos-.

Me invente una de mis tontas excusas y me pude ir de la casa de Reiji lo más rápido que pude. No puedo creer la facilidad con que Neji resolvía este tipo de problemas, es increíble.

. . .

Llegue a mi departamento algo cansada y me deje caer bruscamente sobre la cama boca arriba. Pensé en todo lo que me había pasado hoy. Pensé en cuando llame a Neji… y esa voy; sus palabras llegaron a mi mente fugazmente: "muy bien, no te tardes". Algo en mi comenzó a hervir en ese momento y no sabía que era. Tal vez era la impresión… no lose, solo sé que fue lo último que pensé antes de caer en un profundo sueño…

. . .

-… Así que eso es lo que pasa- le dije a Neji, quien había estado escuchando otra de mis historias y me dio más consejos- Gracias de nuevo por los consejos…- agradecí con un poco de tristeza y decepción en mis palabras-.

Estaba en el bar donde Neji trabajaba. Había ido a verlo otra vez por otro de mis problemas de amor para que me aconsejara. Ahora estaba triste porque no había podido encontrar al chico ideal.

- No te preocupes por eso…- me trato de consolar-… Oye… hable con un primo que acaba de llegar de un viaje, Takumi, y le pregunte si quería una cita para esta noche…- lo mire rápidamente antes de que terminara de hablar, y a juzgar por la sonrisa en su rostro, adivine de que se trataba- y me dijo que estaría encantado de salir contigo-ahogue un gritillo-.

- ¿En serio?, ¡ah!, ¡gracias Neji!- lo abrace fuertemente, tan fuerte que creo que lo deje sin respirar por unos segundos-… me voy, hablare contigo después. ¡Adiós!- dije y corrí hasta mi auto para ir a mi departamento y alistarme para mi cita de esta noche-.

. . .

… Ya llevaba media hora en aquel restaurante y no había ni rastro del famoso Takumi, el primo de Neji. Ya me había bebido tres vasos de jugo y nada de nada.

Consideré la posibilidad de que me haya abandonado… Pero no quería pensar en eso, ya que es doloroso pensar que cuando pienso que puede haber algo en realidad no hay nada.

Un minuto. Si no atravesaba esa puerta alguien cuyo nombre sea Takumi en menos de un minuto, me iba de aquí. En ese instante vi algo que me sorprendió. Neji entro por la puerta principal y al encontrarme con la mirada se dirigió ágilmente hacia mí.

-Hola, Tenten…- me saludó al sentarse en la silla continua a la mía- oye… debo decirte que a mi primo se le presento un problema y no podrá venir a la cita. El me llamo y vine lo más rápido que pude-.

-¿Qué?, ¿en serio lo dices?- genial… bueno, supongo que no era culpa suya-… entonces… gracias por decirme… Me voy a casa- hice ademan de irme, pero él me tomo de la mano-.

-Espera… no hay razón para que n puedas tomarte algo conmigo- dijo sonriente y le devolví con el mismo gesto-.

El resto de la noche la pase con Neji en aquel restaurante. La pasamos muy bien y nos reímos bastante. Al final, nos despedimos y cada uno fue a su casa.

. . .

Sonó el teléfono. Estaba en mi habitación viendo una película mientras comía unos bocadillos como acompañamiento cuando escuche el timbrar del teléfono. Tomé la llamada y respondí…

- ¿Hola?...- pregunte al tomar el auricular-.

-¿Tenten?, soy yo- esa era la voz de Neji. ¿Neji estaba llamándome?, eso si era raro-.

- OH, hola Neji, ¿Qué cuentas?- pregunte comiendo seguido de una gran mordida a un sándwich-.

-Solo llamaba para saber si querías ir a una fiesta que daré el sábado en mi apartamento- agrego luego de un par de segundos. Me sorprendí-.

-¡Vaya!, claro que si, supongo que será divertido- accedí parando de comer y poniendo el plato a un lado-… ¿a qué hora?-.

- Como a las nueve de la noche- respondió algo… ¿emocionado?- gracias por aceptar- me dijo luego de un momento-… bueno… hablaremos después, tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Bien, y perdón por llamarte… no, espera… ¡tú me llamaste!- exclame para después explotar en una carcajada. Nos despedimos y colgué-.

. . .

- ¡¿Qué?!- grito a todo pulmón mi amiga Sakura después de contarle todo lo que había pasado, ya que en estos días había salido del país por una noticia para la revista- ¿en serio pasó todo eso?- parecía asombrada y a la vez feliz, aunque no lo entendía-.

- Si, pero cálmate que después nos reganan- le reproche. Ella se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, el cual había abandonado de un salto al recibir la notcia, y se clamo un poco, pero sin dejar aquella sonrisa picara-… ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte ingenua-.

- ¿Qué no lo ves?- me pregunto como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo- ¡son las señales!- exclamo para después reír-.

- ¿Las… señales?- la verdad es que últimamente la gente hablaba en códigos muy raros-… y ¿Cuáles son esas… "señales" que dices?- dije resaltando "señales" y haciendo unas comillas con mis dedos-.

- ¡Tenten!, te aconseja todo el tiempo sobre como rechazar a los hombres, para de besarse con una chica solo para darte un consejo y al invitarte a una fiesta se puso feliz, ¿aun no lo ves?- "¿Cómo puede ser que las personas veían las cosas mejor que yo?", me pregunté en ese momento-.

-¿Tú crees… que yo… le gusto a… Neji?- la impresión y el asombro se arrollaban en mi garganta impidiendo que pueda hablar muy claro. Me pare de mi asiento, al igual que ella- ¿quieres decir que le gusto?- ahora si no lo podía creer. Estaba emocionada-.

- ¡Sí!- grito de la alegría- ¡ah!- exclamó-.

- ¡Ah!- exclamé-.

- ¡Ah!- exclamó ella y seguimos así durante un par de minutos hasta que nos reganaron y nos callamos, pero mi interior aun seguía saltando de la emoción-… oye…- susurró Sakura desde su asiento-… recuerda que hoy es la fiesta… así que te acompaño a tu casa para ayudarte con tu vestuario- dijo con aquella sonrisa de complicidad a la cual le temía. Sonreí nerviosa-.

* * *

**Uff!! ahi esta ^^  
No se pierdan el ultimo capitulo de este three-shot OwO!  
no se cuando lo publicare, pero no sera muy tarde n.n  
Cuidence!! y dejen Reviews!!  
Porque recuerden... que un review es una sonrisa del autor =D**

**Nos leemos luego!**


	3. La excepcion

**

* * *

**

Hola a Todos!! nOn  
aqui ando pasanod para dejar la ultima parte del Three-shot n_n  
espero que les guste...

**Enjoy It!! ~**

**

* * *

**

**CAP. 3. - La excepción…**

_"En la vida hay que aprender la diferencia entre la realidad y la fantasía. Entre lo real y lo ficticio. Entre lo posible y lo imposible… Porque no todo es color de rosas._

Una cosas es lo queremos, lo que deseamos y lo que creemos que es lo correcto, lo ideal o lo perfecto. Y otra muy distinta es la realidad, que puede ser tan cruel y despiadada que nos duele pensarlo.

Pero a veces… solo a veces… la realidad puede coincidir con la fantasía. Lo real puede ser también lo ficticio. Y lo imposible fue posible al final…"

. . .

Estaba preparada mentalmente para lo que sea que viniera esta noche. Me había pasado la tarde completa en el departamento de Sakura mientras ella me ayudaba con todo lo referente a la apariencia. El vestuario, el maquillaje, los incómodos pero increíblemente atractivos tacones altos y lo más importante, según ella, el peinado.

Me encontraba recostada en una pared del inmenso pent-house en el que Neji vivía. La fiesta era todo un excito y las personas bailaban sin control en el centro del lugar. Todo estaba decorado perfectamente para la ocasión y la comida parecía ser infinita. Yo misma lo estaba comprobando…

Hubiese jurado que ya me había comido toda una funda de caramelos, si no fuese porque los servían en un envase y era imposible comprobarlo. El nerviosismo parecía abrirme un agujero negro capaz de tragarse todo el lugar y seguir con ganas de comer.

- Oye…- me dijo alguien a mi lado. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba. Era una hermosa chica de cabellera dorada amarrada en cuatro coletas y de ojos color zafiro. Rápidamente me coloque a su lado y le tendí la mano-.

- ¡Hola!, mi nombre es Tenten- la salude amistosamente mientras ambas nos dábamos la mano- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunte sonriente-.

- Hola, mi nombre es Temari- se presento energéticamente- conoces al anfitrión, ¿no?- me pregunto viendo en dirección de Neji-.

- Pues si… se podría decir que si, jeje- dije algo nerviosa colocando una mano detrás de mi cabeza- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- me sentí de pronto algo curiosa-.

- Bueno… por la forma en que lo mirabas- me respondió dándome una calida sonrisa llena de otro sentimiento que me costo un poco descifrar-.

. . .

… Me escabullí trabajosamente entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban bailando interponiéndose entre yo y Neji. Logre llegar a el con mucho cuidado de no ser golpeada por los bailarines. El estaba atendiendo a todos los invitados que n estaban bailando. Así que me acerque a el.

- ¡Hola, Neji!- grite, ya que el sonido de la música era bastante alto- ¡Buena fiesta! ¡Eres un muy buen anfitrión!- los cumplidos siempre funcionan con los hombres-.

- ¡Ah!... ¡Gracias!- me agradeció mientras le pasaba unos bocadillos a algunos invitados sentados en el sillón mas grande-… ¡Oye,  
Tenten! ¡¿Me puedes ayudar aquí?!- me pregunto dirigiéndose a mi-.

- Eh… emm… ¡Claro!- me sentí un poco aturdida… ¿Me estaba pidiendo ayuda con su fiesta? Entonces seria algo así como la co-anfitriona-… ¿Cómo si fuera la co-anfitriona?- pregunte algo emocionada-.

-Emm… si- agrego y luego se fue en otra dirección atendiendo a cuantas persona estuvieran en su camino-.

El era tan servicial. Claro, después de todo trabajaba en un bar. Y además era su fiesta. Así que iba a dar todo lo que fuera por hacer bien mi trabajo como "co-anfitriona" e iba a demostrarle de lo que era capaz de hacer.

. . .

- ¡Tomen!- les dije a unos chicos mientras les pasaba unos bocadillos y algunas bebidas-… ¡Disfruten mucho la fiesta!- camine unos cuantos pasos y unas chicas me atajaron para pedirme unos cuantos "Doritos"-.

- ¡Gracias!- me agradeció una de ellas mientras los tomaba-.

- ¡Buena fiesta!- me felicitó otra de ellas. Yo no era la anfitriona, pero me sentí muy alagada-.

- ¡Si! ¡Neji quería hacer una fiesta y yo le dije "hey, ¿Por qué no hacerla?" jeje- muy bien. Mentí. Pero fue una mentirilla blanca. No le hará nada a nadie-.

Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar algunas cosas más, ya que se habían acabado. Tome algunos ingredientes y me dispuse a hacer una salsa que Neji me había pedido anteriormente.

- ¡Tenten! ¡Buen trabajo!- me grito Neji desde el otro lado del salón. Me dedico otra de sus majestuosas sonrisas y yo le respondí con una igual, aunque no tan increíble como la suya-.

- ¡OH! Gracias- me dijo alguien a mis espaldas mientras tomaba la salsa que estaba preparando. Voltee a ver quien era-.

- ¿Pero que…?- dije y al voltear me encontré con…- ¿Temari?- pregunte algo sorprendida viendo como ella tomaba la salsa y otras cosas que tenia sobre la mesa, destinadas a los invitados-.

- Neji me había dicho que preparara esa salsa… pero veo que ya lo hiciste- rió por lo bajo y luego probó con un dedo la salsa- mmh… le falta sal… pero no importa- así se fue con todo lo que yo había venido a buscar-.

Esperen un segundo… ¿Neji la había enviado a preparar la misma salsa que me había pedido preparar a mi? Eso fue bastante extraño… y no solo por el hecho de que ni siquiera se recordó que yo era la "co-anfitriona"…

. . .

… La fiesta había terminado y ya solo estábamos yo, Neji y… Temari. Si, Temari se había quedado jugando "Play Station 3" con Neji mientras yo… bueno, yo estaba limpiando el lugar. Recogí y tire a la basura todos los vasos desechables que encontré en el lugar, además de los platos. Lave todo lo que no era desechable y finalmente saque la basura, mientras que ellos solo jugaban.

- ¡Ja! Te voy a ganar- dijo Temari apretando apresuradamente los botones del control remoto del juego- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?-.

- Jaja, no me ganarías ni aunque estuviera durmiendo- respondió arrogante Neji. Los dos parecían divertirse jugando y yo aquí, limpiando el desastre-.

- Oye Neji… emm… Neji… Ya es muy tarde, son mas de las 3 de la mañana… así que… oye… debo irme- trate de llamar su atención, pero no me respondió. Parecía que no se percataban de mi presencia-.

- ¡Ja! ¡En tu cara!- grito la rubia mientras depositaba el control remoto en la mesa, al igual que Neji, el cual parecía no creer que había perdido contra una chica-… Oye Neji, ya son mas de las de las 3 de la mañana, así que me voy-.

- Muy bien, nos vemos después- ¡Eso fue justo lo que yo había dicho!... Se despidieron y luego ella se fue del apartamento. Nos quedamos solos el y yo-.

Camine lentamente detrás del sillón en el que se encontraba y me senté del otro lado del mismo. Cada uno estaba en una de las extremidades del sillón. Luego nos miramos.

- Buena fiesta, ¿no?- me pregunto sonriente mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sillón-.

- Jeje, si… bastante buena- respondí con algo de nerviosismo. Lo mire varias veces de reojo, esperando alguna reacción de su parte-.

La verdad es que antes de descubrir su "obvia" atracción por mi, no me preocupaba en lo absoluto estar a solas con el. Pero desde que me entere de su "secreto", me había sentido algo incomoda con el a mi lado.

- Ah (bostezo) Me iré a dormir- dijo bostezando y tapándose la boca con una mano, mientras hacia ademán de levantarse-.

- ¿Eso es una invitación?- le pregunte sonrojada y mirando hacia el suelo. Solté una risilla-… Hay, pero que apresurado, ¡Jajaja!- me reí como una loca sin darme cuenta de la mirada de confusión de su parte-.

-… ¿Qué?- Lo mire por un segundo y vi su asombro. Hubiera jurado de que en mi mirada se podía ver lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento, ya que el dio un respingo cuando lo mire-.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre el y lo bese. Si, lo bese. Lo bese con toda la intensidad del mundo, aunque sus labios me parecieron algo tensos, pero no me importo.

- Lo sabia…- dije entre besos-… sabia que era cierto- seguí besándolo locamente, aunque el parecía poner resistencia-.

-mmh… Tenten… mmh… ya… para- dijo entrecortadamente a causa de mis besos. Pare un momento para escuchar lo que tenia que decir-… ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué… hiciste eso?- me pregunto entre confundido y enojado-.

- Porque lo sabía… Eso es lo que dos personas hacen cuando se aman- le respondí con una mirada llena de ilusión y sueños cumplidos. El se torno confundido-.

- ¿Yo… tea amo?- no entendí lo que me quiso decir con esa pregunta… o si realmente no lo sabia… solo supe que era el hombre mas hermoso del mundo-.

- ¡Claro! Recuerda… las señales- dije y estuve a punto de darle otro beso, pero el me lo impidió y me miro otra vez algo confundido y con un toque de enojo-.

- ¿Cuáles señales?- me pregunto ahora algo enojado. Yo solo lo mire confundida y el pareció encontrar en mis ojos la respuesta a su pregunta- ¡Dios! ¡¿Por qué?!- exclamo furioso en lo que se levantaba del sillón y me dejaba algo aturdida- ¿Por qué las mujeres tienen que complicar todo?... ¡Lo distorsionan todo hasta moldearlo a lo que quieren, sin tomar en cuanta lo que es real!- gritaba claramente colérico. Yo aun estaba sentada y aturdida, escuchando lo que decía-… ¡Yo NO te di ninguna señal! ¡Estas demente y vas tras cualquier hombre que conozcas!- finalizo a punto de estallar-.

No creía lo que mis oídos escuchaban… ¿Yo… me había equivocado? ¿Lo que pensé que era el cumplimiento de mi sueño era nada más que otra de sus caídas? ¡¿Por qué siempre tengo que arruinarlo todo?!... Pero no… esto no era mi culpa esta vez…

-… ¿Sabes que?- le dije. Una pequeña llama de valor estaba surgiendo en mí, junto con una corriente de agua que amenazaba con salir por mis ojos. Sentí su mirada sobre mi-… Prefiero ser mil veces como soy a ser como tú…- lo mire enojada mientras unas lagrimas recorrían mi mejilla-.

-… ¿Qué?- pregunto como si no creyera lo que escuchaba. Ambos nos miramos enojado. Pero yo decidí hablar-.

- Yo… yo… prefiero ser lo que soy a ser un amargado como tu. Que no le importa nada ni nadie. Que piensa que tiene a todas las mujeres a sus pies y puede jugar a su antojo con ellas… Eso no es vida, Neji- Las lagrimas brotaban sin cesar desde mis adentros y yo no las podía parar. Cruce a su lado rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta. La abrí y luego me voltee- Y aunque sea una demente que va tras cualquier hombre… estoy segura de que lograre alcanzar la verdadera felicidad antes que tú- finalice y me fui del lugar-.

Sin mirar ni una sola vez atrás, me subí en mi auto y llegue rápidamente a mi departamento. En esos momentos solo quería llorar. Me deje caer sobre la cama, tome una almohada y hundí mi cabeza en ella, mientras las lagrimas no paraban y el maquillaje, arduamente preparado, se estropeaba con el paso del agua.

. . .

[(Narro yo)]

… Después de aquel "pequeño" incidente, Neji y Tenten no se volvieron a ver más. Tenten solo salía cuando era estrictamente necesario (dígase; cuando tenia que trabajar o hacer las compras) y se pasaba todo el día en su departamento, tratando de convencer a Sakura de que se le pasaría en algún momento y que no se preocupara por ella.

Neji, pues… el parecía estar normal, y hacia lo mismo que cualquier dia. Ir al bar a trabajar, ver los partidos de futbol en la televisión, siempre lo mismo.

- Muy bien… Kenta, tú cojeras los turnos de 5 PM a 7 PM- dijo el castaño en lo que miraba una pequeña lista en sus manos-.

- Yo ya tengo los turnos de 2 PM a 4 PM- rebatió el aludido, a lo que el ojiperla lo miro algo desorientado-.

Neji había llamado a una reunión a todos los empleados del lugar para quien-sabe-qué. Estaban desde los meseros hasta la recepcionista, la cual había tenido una pequeña "aventura", como él lo llamaba-.

- Bueno… entonces Ryo tomara ese turno- reiteró el chico revisando por segunda vez los papeles entre sus manos-.

- Ryo ya no trabaja aquí… Se fue el mes pasado- le contesto uno de los empleados, que al igual que el resto, estaban cansados de estar reunidos sin prácticamente hacer nada-.

- Entonces… ¿Para que los reuní a todos?- pregunto mas para si mismo que para el resto de los allí establecidos. Todos negaron y, algo molestos se marcharon cada uno a sus puestos. Neji alcanzo a la recepcionista antes de que se marchara y la tomo del brazo-… hey, Lu, ¿He recibido alguna llamada?- pregunto algo insistente-.

- No… no has recibido ninguna… llamada- respondió algo incrédula a la pregunta una chica de largo pelo rubio y ojos marrón-.

El chico comenzó a ver su celular. Lo revisaba y alzaba para verificar que la falta de mensajes sea por falta de "señal", pero no era así… simplemente no habían mensajes. De pronto la rubia abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto entre asombrada y divertida mientras lo seguía hasta su oficina y cerraba la puerta a su paso-.

- ¿Cómo se llama quien?- pregunto algo curioso dejando de mirar el celular y viéndola a los ojos-.

- La chica que te gusta- contesto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-.

- ¿Qué?... ami no me gusta nadie- dijo molesto volviendo a revisar su celular, buscando una llamada que nunca llegará-.

- Claro que si… solo piénsalo. Te pasas horas y horas viendo tu celular para revisar si tienes alguna llamada, Cada quince minutos me preguntas si tienes alguna nueva llamada. Haces juntas para revisar problemas que no existen…- hizo una pausa al ver la cara de horror que puso el Hyuga-.

- OH, mierda…- dijo para si mismo mientras asimilaba todo y relacionaba lo dicho con lo hecho, llegando a la conclusión de que era cierto-.

. . .

(Narra Tenten)

… Me encontraba en mi departamento. Sentada en mi cama viendo la televisión. Prácticamente así me la había pasado desde hace varios días… ¿o tal vez semanas?... no lo se.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. De seguro que era Sakura. Se la había pasado llamándome para saber como me sentía, ya que ella sabía que el momento después del "rechazo" era el más crítico. Tome el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?...- pregunte con pesadez. No estaba de ánimos para escuchar los lagos discursos sobre "el recazo" que siempre me daba-.

- Hola… ¿Tenten?- pregunto una voz desconocida del otro lado de la línea. Me extrañe un poco- Soy …, el primo de Neji. Hace varios días no pude ir a nuestra cita ¿recuerdas?-… ¿como olvidarlo?-.

- ah, si… claro… Así que después de todo si eras real- esto lo dije mas para mi que para el. Entonces Neji no mentía cuando dijo que su primo no había podido ir a nuestra cita-.

- Si… Llamaba para proponerte que nos veamos algún día. Por compensación por lo de la otra vez- dijo calidamente. Lo medite un poco-.

- Claro, ¿Por qué no?- conteste ya mas entusiasmada. Al fin iba a tener una cita decente y no una de esas en las que hecho todo a perder. Había aprendido mi lección-.

Hablamos durante un tiempo, acordando el lugar la fecha y la hora de nuestro encuentro, que supongo que no seria tan malo. Resulto ser un chico muy amable y algo gracioso. Estaba segura de que me la pasaría muy bien…

. . .

… Después de la fabulosa cena que habíamos tenido, … me llevo a mi departamento y me acompaño hasta la puerta del mismo.

- La pase muy bien contigo Tenten- me dijo mientras yo abría la puerta del lugar-… Espero que volvamos a salir en algún momento de nuevo-.

- Claro, me encantaría- le conteste sonriente mientras entraba en mi departamento. Nos despedimos y luego cerré la puerta-.

Había sido una noche muy divertida. … no paro de hacerme reír en toda la noche. La había pasado muy bien en su compañía. No me podía quejar de nada, ya que hasta la cuenta la pagó él.

Me quite la chaqueta de cuero negra que tenia y la deje sobre el sillón de la sala. Me quede así con mí vestido sin tirantes hasta las rodillas de color negro y mis zapatillas de tacón fino color negras también. Escuche un pequeño golpeteo en la puerta. Supuse que se trataba de … y que se le había olvidado algo, así que me dirigí a abrirla.

- ¿Qué se te…?- pero paré en seco cuando, al abrir la puerta, supe de quien se trataba-… ¿Qué se te olvido?- pregunte cortante depuse de salir de mi asombro-… Neji…-.

- Yo… este… yo… vine a traerte… esto- dijo y saco un bolígrafo. Lo mire algo hastiada por la situación-… Necesitaba una buena excusa para venir a verte-.

-… ¿Qué quieres, Neji?- le volví a preguntar ignorando el hecho de que estaba usando la excusa mas patética del siglo. Eso él me lo había dicho. El no habló, así que decidí tomar el turno-… Salí con tu primo, fue muy divertido- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. El me miro de reojo-.

- Si… lo vi salir del edificio y me contó todo- agrego mirando hacia el suelo para evadir mi mirada-… Escucha Tenten… Todo lo que habías dicho era cierto…- me dijo de repente alzando la mirada- Nunca había sentido lo que era amar de verdad a una persona porque simplemente nunca me había enamorado. Me había enfrascado en una vida lejos del amor verdadero solo para protegerme a mi mismo sin darme cuenta de que dañaba a otros…- Hizo una pausa-.

- ¿Sabes? Tal vez salga de nuevo con tu primo, porque él es todo lo que había buscado en un hombre. Uno que me quiera por lo que soy y que logre ver en mi interior para saber como soy en realidad…-.

- Tenten, yo…- lo interrumpí-.

-… Y además él es gracioso, tierno, muy educado, talentoso, trabajador… todo lo que una mujer querría. El es perfecto para mi, mas que cualquier otro hombre…-.

- Escucha, yo…- lo interrumpí de nuevo-.

-… Si, porque es así como debe de ser. Una cita normal, una relación normal. Claro, después de todo yo soy la regla y…- pero no pude seguir hablando. Sus labios chocaron ferozmente contra los míos, y en movimientos rápidos y ligeramente apasionados, me olvide de todo lo que estaba diciendo-.

Fue como si hubiese subido al cielo y tocado las nubes con mis dedos. Me sentí flotar. ¿Era esto a lo que llamaban "flotar en las nubes de emoción"? Bueno… no lo sabia, pero eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos. Nuestros labios se movían con urgencia, como si necesitaran estar juntos.

Nos separamos en unos segundos que parecieron toda una eternidad. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante un segundo y me mordí el labio inferior. Luego alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la suya.

- Entonces… ¿Yo soy la excepción?- pregunte sin aliento. El me miro durante un momento y luego asintió levemente. Nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas estaban aceleradas. Sonreí. Después de todo… yo lo había sido todo el tiempo. Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, hasta fundirnos en un beso-.

Esta vez sus labios no se mostraron urgentes por aprisionar los míos. Fue suave y ligero. Ahora había más cariño y deseo de amor en nuestros besos. Eran mas tiernos, pero sin quitarle la pasión al encuentro. De vez en cuando se nos escapaba una risita entre besos, porque la situación tenía bastante ironía.

El coloco sus manos en mi cintura y yo pase mis brazos por alrededor de su cuello, representando la típica "pose del beso". Al final, nos miramos el uno al otro, encontrando en nuestro interior todo lo que ambos habíamos buscado. Sonreímos y luego nos fundimos en otro beso apasionado…

. . .

_¿No le ha pasado tener tu alma gemela justo enfrente de tus ojos y no haberlo notado? ¿Alcanzar la felicidad a partir de mucha angustia y rechazo? ¿Nunca han sentido que al final… todo valió la pena?_

La vida da muchas vueltas para llegar a su punto final. En muchas ocasiones, ese punto estaba más cerca de lo que creías…

**_~ FIN..!! ~_**

_

* * *

_

Espero qu les halla gustado ^^  
esta fue la ultima parte (obviamente) del three-shot  
Gracias por leerlo  
Sayo!!


End file.
